Scheduling is a basic research problem in both computer science and operations research. The space of problems is vast. A subset of this problem space is non-preemptive multiprocessor scheduling without processor-sharing. Generally, techniques for solving non-preemptive multi-processor scheduling problems are based upon an objective function, which a scheduling tool seeks to optimize. Such objective functions include, the completion time of the last job (i.e., the makespan) or mean completion time.
In many cases, task dispatching decisions are made manually by human operators. This approach does not scale, is labor intensive, error prone, and often results in undesirable dispatching sequences (e.g., low utilization, uneven load, violated assignment constraints, and violated precedence constraints).
Automated dispatchers are based on fixed dispatching rules such as FIFO (first-in, first-out), round robin, lowest utilization first, and fair share. As a result, automated dispatching sequences are inflexible to system changes. In some cases, automated dispatching rules can be changed by a human operator while a system is in operation. This allows for improved performance but requires human intervention.